


初潮

by minkdoy



Category: NCT (Band), najun
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *ooc 骨科





	1. 初

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc 骨科

00.

热死了。  
黄仁俊在后座上一口口咬着冰棍，舌头去追逐流到棍子上的一小股，贪图甜橙味道。  
空调忘了加氟，用不了，车里明晃晃的橡胶味儿在太阳底下发烫，熏的人头昏脑胀的。他也热得很，脚趾在凉鞋里打节拍，一边伸头往外面望。   
道路旁波动蒸腾的人影，朝着开足冷气的写字楼、商场、地铁、防空洞、湿地公园，还有卧室涌去。  
  
这是暑气高涨的夏天，瞌睡虫在脑髓里繁殖，血液里运送着疟疾病毒，高温粒子冲撞耳蜗，曝晒下的生命近乎衰竭，好热好热要死了，给人末路狂途的错觉，怪不得激情犯罪率会一路飙升。  
  
因此，像他爸这样做细水长流的人生打算，例如重组家庭，就很不合时宜。蓄发剃了，老实了收敛了，人一步入中年就重拾上世纪的遗风，白白浪费高温高压的催化条件。  
  
但黄仁俊还早着呢。  
  
他觉得结婚没什么意思，因为波西米亚妇人早就是他内定的妈。他才不关心新来的弟弟是谁，长什么样，因为抱着李东赫痛哭流涕一晚上后，他幼小的心灵受到了巨大的伤害。  
什么狗屁小升初，缺失李东赫的人生何止是不完整，简直是一片空白。  
  
他爸在前面喜滋滋的，还晓得切歌，前奏一流出来就直哼哼，sosososo…doremiso…  
嘟嘟乐乐…喽哈红贝眯听（留下空白未填）…  
嗯嗯嗯…喽哈红贝眯听（留下空白未填）…  
  
唉，留下空白也没得搞。后妈就后妈吧，不然家长会都不知道找谁去。  
  
玻璃窗刮进来垃圾场刺鼻的风，转过红绿灯又是红绿灯，三年翻修五次的柏油路，分区领导不同的绿化带，尾气熏天的重型卡车，没什么好看的，不如绿树上胖乎乎的圆头鸽子。  
它歪头黄仁俊也歪头，你好吗我很好，接着同等的耸肩无奈，好热哦好不想动喔。  
  
罗渽民开门的时候，看到的就是这样的情景。  
黄仁俊偏着头舔一根冰棍，冲着街对面环卫大爷津津有味地看，五指分开陷在座椅上扶着，每根手指渐变的红粉红，末端嵌着石榴籽，跟他微微晃动的膝盖是一个颜色。   
  
“仁俊，跟弟弟一起坐后面。”  
  
吃冰棍的小孩只是往旁边挪了一点，脸上浸泡着面对半支夏日消想的专注神情，根本连看也不看他。罗渽民当然受不了冷落，漂亮的幼齿生物到哪里都吸睛。不给面子就是欠揍，所以他一把夺走了冰棍小子的夏日消想。  
  
很不愉快，第一次见面就兵刃相接，世界大战。  
  
罗渽民做惯了混世魔王，想不到黄仁俊看着瘦鸡，力气却大得惊人。  
渗出来的血滴，化得满手满脖子的甜橙糖水，还有黄仁俊口舌深处的湿气，都是一样的腥甜味，刺得他牙龈敏感都犯了。  
前座一阵大喝，功夫动作片提前杀青。  
差距不大，但黄仁俊占了上风，还有余力狠狠捏着混世魔王的脸，扯过来端详，一个撅起的章鱼嘴正不满地努动。  
他教训口气，“痛死了，打那么重干嘛，老师没教过你要友爱团结吗？”  
明明你打我打得比较重吧？罗渽民抗议，但谁让他输在理上，一百万个不服也得作罢。  
  
副驾驶的波西米亚妇人转过头笑，仁俊是哥哥，要多照顾一下小民，你比他大490天。  
喝，生日都摸这么清楚，他爸结婚还带倒卖人口资料的。  
黄仁俊瞅一眼睫毛湿嗒嗒如苍蝇腿的小可怜，象征性地伸个手，道歉道其实哥哥也有错，原谅我吗？  
  
手被恶狠狠捏住，“原谅你了，黄仁俊。”  
  
黄仁俊他爸发出愉快的笑声，好好相处才是好兄弟嘛。  
  
嗯嗯嗯，好呀。罗渽民出人意料地积极，装乖卖惨样样能，一个甜笑就把两张好奇面孔送回了前座。  
黄仁俊觉得尴尬，手抖两下要收回，一不留神罗渽民就顺势压了上来，得逞地凑到他耳边。  
想当我哥，做梦吧你。

  
01.  
  
  
——“小波，别来无恙。  
你笑我好弄笔墨，如今我却陷入文字饥荒。横竖点提，撇捺折钩，笔画千万却无字成形来使我参透人体生理奥秘。  
苞、芯、伤、破、雏、女、熟，与此相关的任何一字都狰狞恐怖，文人之滥情比喻毫无美感，令我恶心反胃。  
因此我只能写信给你，小波，以此纪念我的后知后觉……”

  
“黄仁俊。”  
他啪得一声下意识把纸合上，抬头看向正被叩响的门。

“怎么了？”  
“你睡了吗？”  
“没有，你有事？”  
“我要进来。”  
在睡到一起之后，说出“我要进来”这种话莫名的尴尬，所以黄仁俊开门的时候，脸是有点红的，他觉得自己好龌龊。  
罗渽民抱着睡衣，面无表情地站在他门口，“腰带还在你那。”  
“哦哦哦…”  
黄仁俊一拍脑袋，侧身让开。  
  
罗渽民像鱼一样长驱直入，轻车熟路地绕开一堆堆纸箱子，精准叼起那条浣熊尾巴。  
这样松松的一团毛绒是无法贴合浑身炸毛的幼齿生物的，不过现代审美取向，反差更具有别样的和谐，这一道理波西米亚妇人深谙于心。  
虽然罗渽民深深嫌恶她的独特趣味，但是不得不说，漂亮的脸能顶一切用。波西米亚妇人举着胶卷机，哎我们小民撅嘴真可爱啊，啾——  
小浣熊气急败坏，我哪里有撅嘴。  


“为什么突然拿走？”  
“一直不拿才奇怪吧。”  
“那你前几天怎么不拿？”  
“啊——因为不需要——”  
“你…”  
裸睡二字还没有说出口，小浣熊就又撅嘴了，恶狠狠瞪他一眼，“别那么龌龊。”  
  
完了，被认证了。黄仁俊笑得惨兮兮，白牙颗颗闪亮亮，目送着罗渽民走出去，笑容却收不回似的一直僵在脸上。  
他思忖好久，还是没有说他跟爸妈吵了一架，因为这场战争从始至终，只有他和他自己。他也不知道，如果他借机拍着罗渽民背说，你老哥，我，命中注定是你老哥，罗渽民能不能明白这句话的意思。  
  
正是既望，天空赏脸，他爸在楼下举杯邀明月，对影成三人，哼哼地吹口琴——许美静的经典国语，孤独有伤，快乐无罪。那本是位能与王菲齐肩的歌手，冷静克制的痴情女声，一字一句温柔地唱爱，一日一年地销声匿迹，声名交付给爱去成全。  
黄仁俊常常在床底下翻出他爸的吉他谱，手抄的，每一个音符都是一个故事。最后几个模糊了，看来是被泪水浸湿过。墨迹没有形状，不可言说，这一段串珠似的恋爱，到了这里就断了弦。他小时候还怂恿他爸讲讲这段心碎情事，但老男人把淘宝天下的杂志对着他一扇，走走走，小屁孩懂什么，脸上却是半羞半躁的气恼。黄仁俊咯咯咯笑着，继续到箱子里翻，《国语真经典》、《人声低音炮》，满满当当，都是他爸逃课，在交谊舞厅当清洁工才挣来的唱片全集。黄仁俊和他爸长得不像，音乐细胞倒遗传了一半，另一半美术细胞不知从何而来。他爸在他很小的时候就离了婚，据说因此和亲戚都闹掰了。  
虽然他甚至都没见过那个女人几面，妈可能也没叫过，他还是很悲惨。但他不明白，为什么这是他被关在心理辅导室的理由。他能读懂老师眼里的柔情，那柔情恨不得把他吞进去，将他二次分娩，当他代母。母亲这东西怎么能代替呢！要么就是拥有，要么就是失去，不存在“获得”、“加倍”、“缺少”这些情况。  
他还是喜欢跑回家，站在板凳上，费力地把青菜面条丢进锅。电视正在放温情剧场，“只要人人都献出一点爱”——那怎么行，十几亿人，爱也太多了，人间不得被烫死？他想着，一边抹烫伤膏。  
  
  
关门的时候，罗渽民又伸了个手进来，问他能不能不搬走。  
他盯着那朵曾经开在他肋骨和腰间的木骨花，想起川端康成的小牡狗，一眼就看上人家嘴唇，被形容成前途不堪设想的不良少女。  
“我跟李东赫说好了的，要搬。”  
说完他觉得这话太无情，心软又加了句，“实在难以忘怀我的顶级厨艺就过来吃饭吧。”

  
“黄仁俊，我知道，你还在生气，我道歉不行吗？”  
又提起来了。黄仁俊眼前一黑，直接冷冷关门。  
“我生个屁的气。小孩赶紧睡觉，明天拖个浣熊眼，看谁还敢追你。”  
  
黄仁俊低头看了眼自己的睡衣。其实他也是小浣熊，而且比罗渽民还小浣熊，因为他眼袋渐深，今晚还要赶片，暑假最后一单竟然拖到开学，这严重影响他的声誉。  
他有些疲倦地摸回笔记本旁，压在下面的黄纸冷不丁脆硬地响。

初中的时候黄仁俊没想过要接拍赚钱，因为他整天忙着和罗渽民斗智斗勇。  
从睁眼的第一秒起，他会陆陆续续在地上发现他的校服，从马桶里捡起他的牙刷，在蒸锅里发现他的英语单词表，小恶魔的便签语出惊人，“听说配着花卷，英语单词更好吃喔”。  
神经病，考不及格的明明是他罗渽民，咸吃萝卜淡操心。

家门口的路口没有红绿灯，车祸层出不穷，因此，大他490天就有责任牵他走完490个上学日。小漂亮傲得很，千哄百哄，就差呼一拳头，才慢吞吞伸出手指，一根，两根，好像谁能牵他的手就是上辈子修来的福气。  
黄仁俊有时觉得他被乖乖牵着的样子挺可爱的，但是只限于觉得，因为他不知道下一秒小漂亮会做出什么惊天动地的大事来。  


整整一年时间里，和罗渽民相处的每一天都是水逆日，罗渽民哪天没有兴风作浪，黄仁俊都得感化得直叫老天爷。  
改观是突然的，起于一次黄仁俊缺席的生日餐。那天他和李东赫烟花爆竹玩上头，一脚踹爆了公用垃圾桶，在公安局被批评教育几个小时。等他进门，就被一团黑影给抱住，罗渽民脸颊红肿地扑上来。  
  
  
至于寿星为什么挨打，还被独自留在家里，黄仁俊猜大概是他把打火机填进了奶油蛋糕里，要么就是大头针。他只好开火上灶烧水，用一碗水煮面点化寿星死灰的脸。  
寿星都初中了还会掉眼泪，黄仁俊，太好吃了，你太好了，我爱你。  
你别爱我，我受不起。  
我是不是很坏啊？  
你是挺坏——哎哪里坏嘛。  
她说我生出来是个意外，原来我没人要的。  
瞎讲的，你别把自己当漏出来的两亿分之一，哪有那么多假冒伪劣安全套，要你肯定是早有准备。  
黄仁俊你能不能不要这么色情。  
看吧看吧你笑了，哭啥嘛，面汤煮泪好喝啊？  
  
  
罗渽民跟发泡的金鱼似的，红鼓鼓，又撅嘴了，也许又不是他本意。黄仁俊磕着头，眼皮都要睁不开，末了倒下去的时候，连洗碗也抛之脑后。  
他倒在一双柔膝上，摇曳的粉面丹唇暗渡进魔幻的梦境。梦里他听见有人叩动本我自我超我的界墙，也许是上帝，俯身下来，声音好柔，问他，为什么你是黄仁俊呢。  
但他不愿想，因为这个问题好难。

成长似乎来得太快。  
高中的时候罗渽民猛蹿身高，小漂亮变成了大漂亮，方圆百里砰然的心跳都与他的脉搏相连。  
李东赫失而复得，熬得双眼通红，才跟黄仁俊考上同一个高中。入学的那天他老早就跑楼底下，摩托车呜呜响，结果探出来一个粉色鸟窝。  
妈的，小黄，老黄，你咋粉了。李东赫哭天喊地，你恋爱了，没告诉我。  
黄仁俊从背后蒙他头，你爸爸我在这，你个傻逼。  
  
李东赫有时在学校指着罗渽民问他，那真是你弟啊，你怎么都不跟他说话。  
说过的好吧，只不过没经常碰见。黄仁俊嘴硬。  
骗谁呢，他天天查你们班清洁，动用特殊手段一学期都没换过。  
黄仁俊耸耸肩，余光瞟罗渽民一眼。  
总是弯弯地笑着啊。  
那笑容隔的很远。  
但是这好像本身就该是原始距离，他和他没有交集，连回家也没有相约的习惯。罗渽民就算是崴了脚也还雄赳赳气昂昂，说你别送，我锻炼肌肉呢。

  
眼保健操音乐一响，黄仁俊就感觉教室里蚊子嗡嗡。都高三了，罗渽民的影响力依然有增无减。

气垫浸汗微凹，粉粒甜腻，挤嘴融化柔珠一角，潮湿的莓香因子泡胀了，晕乎乎地在教室里荡来荡去。  
没有一个女生是坐直了的，腰背弓向精白干硬的试卷，组织纤维化生出孔隙来，贪婪地吸青春坟墓里唯一称得上青春的廉价阳光，被闷烫了更是无法直起来。每个人都陷进去，压得角质覆盖的手肘皮肉鲜红 ，下颌骨顶在手掌上顶出V型白痕。  
昏昏欲睡中仿佛有低吟涨落，只用三字概括的少女心事：罗渽民，罗渽民，啊罗渽民。好像这样悄悄地喊他，就可以为不及格的分数、指尖烫坏的发丝以及惊颤的心跳正名。

  
黄仁俊在补觉，桌上轻轻杵了个长焦镜头。  
“你忘拿了。”  
大恩不言谢，他只是趴着点头回应。  
  
同桌小双八卦地凑过来，“你认识啊？”  
黄仁俊警觉，“认识，你想干嘛？”  
“等着吧，秦罗敷一会就来堵你了。”小双脚搁在横杠上蹬一蹬的，有些幸灾乐祸。  
黄仁俊蹭起来，朝那边望了眼。大家闺秀秦罗敷真是一点也不矜持，罗渽民粉毛要被盯烧了。  
  
“双姐被堵过？”  
“没有，”小双声音很干脆，“看到过而已。”  
“为了罗渽民？”  
“当然。”  
“追的太苦了吧，可怜罗渽民连她名字都不记得。”  
小双耳朵一尖，“那未必，没准就是酸甜小言走向，两个人互拼演技呢。”  
“这你真猜错了，”黄仁俊弯下身去抖书，飘出来刻着鲜红F的过关单，“罗渽民演技，烂。”  
“你跟他挺熟的，认识多久了？”  
“这不记得了，大概一二三四五年吧——过关单借我看下。”  
“诶等等——你没听过什么传闻啊？”  
“没啊，什么传闻，我跟罗渽民什么传闻？”  
小双揪着纸一脸神秘地凑近，“说你，跟罗渽民在谈恋爱呢。”  
黄仁俊头盖骨都笑裂了，“空穴来风，看脸传的吗？要论时长，那我也该和李东赫传啊。”  
小双没有跟着笑，只是抿嘴，手撑着脸瞥那圈横行的粉色风暴。罗渽民检查完清洁就该走了，他也确实走了，不符合cp粉心中对剧情的下一步设想，也不符合万千少女的期待。  
黄仁俊偷偷地睁眼，捕捉到最后一点粉光消逝在绿影里。  
他有点羡慕小双。

  
02.

  
——“小波，我需要你明白，这是前所未有的感知。我所仰仗的天真幼稚已被革了命。在这迟来的男女分化之前，可笑我实质不过雌雄不分。  
前任团长，与你相识的那位，他恰与我一样是走上了性别认知缺失的歧途。我震悚的是，曾与我通信并给予我慰藉的他，如今正在我的头顶，三楼八号房间，以一副被‘医治’完好的躯干教授形体训练。  
他要来矫正我的脊骨。”

  
小双和黄仁俊是约拍认识的，高中入学前的事。线下碰头是在小单姐姐开的酒吧。  
黄仁俊冒出来的时候，浑身学生狗的气质还有点格格不入。小单是小双的女友，泡泡糖粘在嘴唇上，脚跷着，给黄仁俊指冰柜里的低度果酒。  
黄仁俊最后抓拍了一张她们的对视，连空气都传递着无底深情。整理底片的时候，他甚至有些激动，一开始对同性恋的隐忧消解了。他最后选了那张抓拍做封面，小双发来请他喝奶茶的链接，说小单很喜欢，语气落落大方。  
题材大胆，风格前卫的摄影让新人黄仁俊小小地火了一把。接着就有lgbt题材的单子接二连三找上门来，甚至连短视频的网红也来找他，黄仁俊吃不消，玻璃心似的还关停了一阵。他真不是什么先锋摄影师，不就是一瞎搞ps的xxj吗，出片效果好全是单双功劳。关键，他也不知道哪些是真的情侣，哪些又是炒作。  
  
过不了多久又重操旧业，没办法，缺钱呗，宝贝儿子似的养他几个镜头，还想添新的。还是李东赫想得清楚，直直拍他的肩说，他们就是这样的，想要支持什么东西的时候，混在人群里总以为自己说得很大声，实际上可能连嘴也没张，不接你也不要有负罪感。

黄仁俊复健的时候拉李东赫去下水，刁钻奇怪的角度，只截取身体部位。李东赫看成片，在一堆线条里找了半天也没找到自己的肉块，你是多恨我吗，还五马分尸？  
黄仁俊忽然好孤僻，理都不理他，李东赫心一凉，看来是自己格局太低理解不了艺术。  
不是。黄仁俊摆弄好久就停下来了。我就是想试试，但是有点变态。  
李东赫张嘴，也不会吧，血腥暴力情色反动你一样都没沾边，就是有点——  
有点什么？  
另类。  
黄仁俊好像挺满意这个回答的，吹了下自己的额发，说，这辈子也不染黑色了，上色难还懒得漂。

结果，黄仁俊没发那组奇奇怪怪的涂鸦概念，发的是自然主义。原来，他趁着休假，跑去城北湿地逛了。李东赫看他发的朋友圈里有两个圆影子，是跟罗渽民一起去的吧。  
他还记得黄仁俊跟他说过，做什么事情快乐就好嘛，他就把这句话送了回去，照相嘛快乐就好，不快乐就不照了。  
“你想让我快乐吗？”  
“帮什么忙随便说。”  
“那我让你现在到我这来，你来吗^_^”  
“疯了吗我下午还去补办身份证。”  
“^_^”  
“一个罗渽民不够你照的？”  
“他敲诈我，说我侵犯他肖像权。”  
“黄总，硬气点，直接刚他。”  
“好了，他同意了，但是他说不能露脸。”  
“罗渽民不看脸有什么好看的，还不如看我。”  
“所以你来不来嘛^_^”  
“不来不来。”  
“^_^ 凸”  
李东赫看着那个小中指笑出了声。他点查看全文，黄仁俊难得的配文案了，说公路边上的树都是移栽过来的，为了防止被风吹倒，不得不安上支架，但是，也许，竖直并不是树的生命唯一的表达方式。  
  
不知道是谁在学校里做presentation的时候用了这个比喻。好像是高二，李东赫只隐隐记得是个头发削尖颧骨高耸的女生，那时他在台下，想起来黄仁俊曾说过的小双。那女孩从台上下来，很英姿飒爽。 他情不自禁就戳了一下黄仁俊，她左还是右啊。  
黄仁俊脸一红，这我怎么知道。过了一会儿，黄仁俊不放心似地说，欸，你可别脑子秀逗了去问人家啊。  
哪能呢，我是那种人吗。李东赫手一摆。我知道，挺多人在这件事上都挺没礼貌的。  
小双说的，这种事情被大家知道了，大家只会对你另眼相待，可她不想要大张旗鼓的尊重。  
大张旗鼓就不能叫尊重，叫猎奇。李东赫咳咳嗓子，总结道。  
对，兄弟，你是明白人。黄仁俊拍拍他肩。

当时他以为这话题也就这么完了，没有更深一步。后来有天，黄仁俊神色很难看地说，我觉得自己可能是个基佬。  
李东赫不知该怎么回答，脑子里一闪而过——这哥不会是看上我了吧？。  
但黄仁俊看起来又不像说笑，好像下了很大的决心。  
李东赫搅了搅舌头，说，这，你怎么确定的？  
黄仁俊没了下文，好像脸红了。  
李东赫不由得产生点别的联想，想着想着他自己也脸红了。  
隔了一天，他坐在电脑前给黄仁俊打电话，语气很干涩，黄总，我看我可能也是个基佬，怎么办，会不会注孤生？  
黄仁俊在那头，很决绝，怎么会，下辈子不是还有我等着你呢吗——呕。  
呕呕呕，李东赫一连摆手，您什么时候学会这种骚话了。  
两个人沉默了一会儿。黄仁俊说，我不确定，不确定该怎么办？  
不确定，就不确定呗。李东赫夹着手机，手伸下去把裤子系紧了，站起来，腰紧得有点发疼。那天晚上洗澡的时候，李东赫抱着自己的宝贝，摸了摸，想使劲回忆起白天看gv的感受，但是也没什么反应。为了避免陷入性功能早衰的瞎想，他提早睡了。 看来有些事不到自己头上来，还真以为自己是个明白人。

是不是基佬这个问题得搁置下来。高三伊始，课业就开始紧张。每天都有打完球的男生赶在打铃前回教室，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背；有些住校生省时间，就两个人一起洗澡，这情况，不是基佬恐怕也得逼成基佬。李东赫晨勃的时候努力回想着春梦，梦里全是白花花的肉体，也全是他on top，男女有什么无所谓，这事儿自然也困扰不了他，乐呵着洗睡衣就好了。

黄仁俊日子倒不好过了。他接手的摄影社分崩离析，遭了蛀虫，隔壁电视台挖人不眨眼，还搞刺探。那天下午派个学生会干部，高一刚进来的小眼镜，目眦尽裂地盯着黄仁俊，装出气鼓鼓的样子，说你们社三番五次不来参加社团联合会的汇报，按规定应该取缔。但他语气却很怂，头顶上一撮呆毛抖一抖，跟盆栽里的豌豆似的。  
哪门子狗屁规定。  
不过黄仁俊也清楚，多少人只是想蹭他这个社团的名分，活动课的时候好跑去学校角落里幽会罢了。  
既然如此，他干脆哼着歌，一边抖腿一边把名字都划了。流利的一支丘比特箭，专挑有苗头的男男女女一阵乱点鸳鸯谱，还用了前几届学生小报告专用暗码。  
捅到教学处那，遭殃反正也不是他，私藏的报复小心思谁知道呢？  
  
小双为他鸣不平，“那些人也太官僚主义了吧，脸皮城墙九道拐，你看看团委那眼神。”  
“乌合之众，留着干嘛。”黄仁俊从滑板上翘下来，顺手丢了颗牛奶悠哈。  
小双没接，手指一推忽的有些拘谨，难得地脸红了，“其实我要跟你说个事儿，小单醋劲大，上次送我就不开心你了，老怀疑我是个双。”  
  
黄仁俊牙齿咔咔响，鞋子尖狠狠磕一下地。什么跟什么，帮小双带个饭就被怀疑上了，醋劲大也不能乱扣帽子啊，真不是瓜田李下。  
这话不好听，黄仁俊忍住了，但语气还是酸溜溜的，“吃个糖都不行，家教这么严？”  
“那倒不，就是她说你的时候被罗渽民听到了，我怕误会。”  
小双说这话的时候，手一直搁在桌子上敲个没完，平时凌厉的气势减了大半。  
低调而普通的恋情，少女之间伪装密友，以至于拔俗如小双，好像提起一个软甜娇柔的她来也要害羞。  
  
关罗渽民什么事，怪怪的。但黄仁俊还是爽快，“双姐客气，认我是清白就够了。”  
“其实——我想知道，你——”她欲言又止。黄仁俊肯定不知道，小单其实喊的是“黄仁俊可别是个双吧”，急得她赶紧抱上去，用肩堵小单的嘴。  
  
“我？”  
“你和罗渽民啊，可以说吗？”  
黄仁俊不说话了，他脚掌安稳地往后贴，仰起鞋面上斑虎的花纹，亮金色晃一晃的。  
  
他是个怪人，人好脸好成绩好，十八般武艺样样强，按理说能混个男生头头，或者女生缘也不会太差，却独行侠似的，只喜欢扛着短炮全城乱拱。  
明明高二的时候，都还总有人慕名而来，可实在连大佛脸面也见不着，本尊不是补觉就是游山玩水去了。有次，他还被抓到藏在保安室里，烤小火炉，跟新来的眉清目秀的实习生嗑瓜子唠家常。  
次次都在违纪边缘，教务处几次三番想下处分，也给不了莫须有的罪名，红专主任还带班的时候，瞪着他高挂的名字直直叹气。  
  
他是都市学院里口耳相传的一个传奇，专属于伤痛文学里“青春”二字的传奇，是常人无法拥有的独特闪耀，自得其乐来源于无人了解，名声在外归功于吃瓜群众。  
然而只有黄仁俊自己知道，在成年前的钝痛里，他和永远只考第二名的书呆王眼镜、老怀疑自己长不大的不良少年李东赫、过分成熟的先行者小双、漂亮脸蛋草包心的秦罗敷，以及前途“不堪设想”的名校靓草罗渽民是一样的。  
  
夏天要结束了，蝉鸣却很盛，颤抖的长声里是回光返照般的凄绝。

“我跟他啊，父母再婚，关系马马虎虎吧。”  
“喔——这样——那同居是真的咯？”  
“…这么夸张…别乱用词…”

小双笑了，是那种带点欣慰又带点纠结的奇怪的笑，眉毛不肯放松，但是嘴角已经咧开。  
“黄仁俊。”她忽然认真叫他名字，“其实我演话剧的时候和他对过戏，我觉得你想错了，他演技并不差的。”  
也许只是他不想装。临门一脚，小双给刹了，别人的私情轮不到她搬弄口舌，归根结底，她的自信也只是直觉。

人人都觉得黄仁俊和罗渽民，一个学院传奇，另一个名校靓草，本来是八竿子打不着。可越是八竿子打不着，私下见面就越显得可疑，越有猛料可挖。

高二元旦晚会的那个下午，他们一起从体育保管室回来，黄仁俊拖个彩球箱子走前面，罗渽民抱着大件的玩偶服走在后面。正是课间，走廊上有人在追逐狂笑，还有人只是趴着栏杆看罗渽民。  
小双在温手，人群里忽然骚动起来。她抬头，雪片狂袭，挣扎在密集的树影里。楼下空旷的下沉广场上，风暴中心的两个人互相凝视，不知道在说些什么。  
这是她第一次看见罗渽民，而罗渽民在看黄仁俊。小单靠在她身上说罗渽民真该死的迷人，她也愣了。她不喜欢妄加猜测，有人来套话也三缄其口。人言可畏，她是深受其害，小单性子单纯，往往不在意，可她敏感，对什么都半信半疑。再说了，黄仁俊谈恋爱自己怎么会是最后一个知道的呢？  
  
  
可那种眼神，从额头滚落到眼皮，再攀爬到唇角，是详细、深入并且侵占性极强的眼神。古希腊英雄平静的理性悲哀，点状构图里大片玄茫的白色幻想，天地之间，只一人与另一人。风势见长，伴随着一阵一阵的惊呼，云从天上掉了下来，落在那个男孩温顺而妥帖的面庞上，而走在后面的罗渽民，竟可笑地伸出毛茸茸的猫爪，像伞一样挡在了他的头顶，因手不够长而微微跳脚。  
是黄仁俊走得太快了。

  
小单只顾着拼命地摇小双的肩膀，我不行了小双你看看这绝美校园恋爱——

“大艺术家没事的话我就走了，苟富贵勿相忘哈。”  
小双静静看他滑走，防晒衣张牙舞爪地飞鼓。她要去集训，黄仁俊也不再接单，因为夏天快结束了。  
那时的黄仁俊，为什么没能知道呢。

  
03.

  
——“我热爱跳舞，是因为我悲伤。  
我欣赏你伸展的柔韧的躯体，我想我也有这样一副柔韧的躯体。我们一起支开斜角，展开令人惊诧的弧度。他们说我们翩翩惊鸿，宛如胎生的一对天鹅。  
可是小波，我并不轻盈，坐落在你枫叶大的手心上，你能感受到一颗心的重量吗？  
你的手指并无恶意，却恰如其分地横填在我腿间那处微凹的浅坑里，好像它本来就应该填在那里。那时你是否明白我与你是怎样的不同？”

  
李东赫今晚上搬进来了，把黄仁俊拉出去撸串，为了避开这个片区的绿毛死对头，特意飞了个远地儿。  
装了一肚子珺肝、牛肉、毛肚和两瓶干啤，以及阵阵夜风，李东赫午夜时分激情飙车，跟送命似的。  
  
“妈的李东赫赫赫赫赫——你急着去投胎胎胎胎胎胎——别他妈带上我我我我我我我——”  
黄仁俊张嘴呜呜哇哇灌风，舌头都捋不直。  
李东赫一样呜呜哇哇，“胆子别那么小小小小小——你东哥的技术都还信不过过过过过过——”  
  
风头如刀面如割，黄仁俊仰翻了脸往后躺。  
暗黑色的天空，灯光如刃行走，跳进他的眼珠里挤得生疼，下一秒就泛上泪来。  
李东赫搬出来是因为他放高利贷的爸在家中作妖，四世同堂鸡犬不宁；而他四口之家圆圆满满，三室两厅两卫，为什么要搬出来呢？  
  
  
其实搬出来第一天就觉得奇怪了。  
  
李东赫还没来，简陋的居室毫无人烟气。单人小灶不好掌控，做了一顿的后果是剩菜吃了三顿，黄仁俊第二天只好硬着头皮去找罗渽民，把他顺了回去。  
罗渽民在房子里晃晃悠悠来回参观，他面朝着开水锅做蒸汽波美容。又是水煮面，还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的味道，少了蚝油三滴，换成鲜酱油好像也不坏。他端个碗就在厨房里站着吃了，罗渽民还在慢吞吞地嚼。于是他踢了拖鞋，窝沙发里啃一个苹果，静静看罗渽民吃，空调开得很低。  
  
暗绿的窗子外面浮着一颗悬悬的病日，在漆红色的断壁上喘息，沉不下去，几场雨后，秋老虎的余威苟延残喘。  
黄仁俊又要睡着了，低低的看地面，太阳的光斑收紧又扩张，罗渽民的影子起身又坐下。  
罗渽民是安静的。  
  
  
如此有好几天，罗渽民要吃什么，他就做什么，奇妙而复杂的工程如同化学实验，配比随心，定温随意，味道随缘，罗渽民竟然都认认真真地吃了。  
黄仁俊摇头，看上个高三把小孩给饿的，来者不拒了都。  
有时候失了手，房子充满浮尘，散灰里油爆星火，辣辣地熏到耳鼻喉里，他们就一起咳嗽，呛出眼泪来，红着眼睛。  
黄仁俊还小气得很，躲厨房里不出来，就拿袖子揩，骂自己不争气，眼泪逮着机会就一通乱流，狂泄，溃堤，到底为了什么呢，也许是他平时憋的太多。  
  
  
“李东赫明天搬过来，”他昨天这样不咸不淡地跟罗渽民说，“没有赶你走的意思，想来的话随便来，只是放学可能不会一起了。”  
罗渽民没有回答他，弯下身，帮他扔掉垃圾，挺峻的背脊上突着两竖骨感的曲线，造物主惊为天人的两笔，让人好奇会不会扑棱出双翅。  
“我走了。”  
他打了个招呼，一边换鞋走出门去。  
黄仁俊站在门口，不送，不送是习惯，以前是，现在也是。  
罗渽民说这没什么不对的，大家都是成年人了，不需要送来送去。  
黄仁俊低头，哑哑地笑，是，未成年人罗渽民，对自己负责，赶紧回家去。  
罗渽民也笑，那已成年人黄仁俊，你凭什么不回家呢？  
为了学习。黄仁俊咬牙切齿。  
为了睡懒觉还差不多。罗渽民把门撞开。

他想问罗渽民到底那天晚上是怎么回事，是谁先动的手，如果什么都没发生，那你脖子上为什么有奇怪的痕迹，如果真的做了，咱俩这要被浸猪笼的你懂不？  
他还想问，你叫我哥是不是真的，是你亲我亲欢腾了拿来助兴的调情，还是你也觉得抱着自己哥哥亲实在背德，于是一遍又一遍，想要划清界限？  
而且你知道吗，我现在，一想到我们在地板上打滚，就想到你妈和我爸，也曾旋转着用舌头狂扫对方，十七八岁的年纪，双双坠入爱河，一点防范意识都没有。我们两个光屁股的小天使，在天堂还玩够，就被戳了章，稀里糊涂地掉下来。我先着地，接着你个不得好死的压在我身上。你每动一下，我胸口就堵一下，好像你伸着爪子什么都要，还想塞到我嘴里把心给掏出来。

这么一大通单口相声，实实在在地在黄仁俊心里走了一遭，最后他什么也没说，看罗渽民离开，单薄的校服鼓起一个团团的蓝泡。  
  
他和罗渽民最好的距离，或许就是一碗水煮面，放的是蚝油而不是鲜酱油。在水煮面之前，他们上辈子、这辈子、下辈子都是宿敌；在水煮面之后，他们就高歌社会主义兄弟情，比铁还硬，比钢还强。  
多好，一百年不动摇。  
怎么就受了腐朽文化的毒液渗透，两个人连互诉衷肠的环节都没有，直接去睡了呢。他还一头栽下去，牙齿直接磕罗渽民锁骨上，想着就疼。  
  
不理解，不理解。  
  
黄仁俊哭了，一路抖得很凶，肠胃里倒腾酸液，翻滚着红黄绿的浪头。  
李东赫为了躲查酒驾专门绕了远路，搁到荒凉的城郊也飞不起了。  
  
黄仁俊看他躬着背簌簌地吸烟，白烟里一双永远惺忪的睡眼。  
李东赫这么多年也没长变，黑黑的，但还算出落得干净，没跟着街上小喽啰乌烟瘴气的混，自成一派。  
他老爹干的是高危行当，哪天从良，恐怕也走不出灰色地带，耳后刀疤依旧狰狞。  
  
所以有些事是不是一辈子也逃不掉。  
黄仁俊很沮丧地倒下去。  
他和罗渽民，是两个美丽的错误，只不过美丽仅限于过去式，本质是个错，那就是个错。  
  
  
“好累啊。李东赫。”  
黄仁俊转过头来，眼睛红红的。  
李东赫看着天之骄子很难得地挫败，掐灭了烟，手指松松抖几下，又猛吸了一口鼻子。  
他只穿了件短T，什么狗屁不要温度要风度，半夜的气温跟山体滑坡似的。  
  
  
“不知道什么事，但肯定没你想的这么糟。”  
“有这么糟。”黄仁俊好像感情上来了，声音都开始抖，“李东赫。我给你讲个笑话。”  
“要说就说矫情个屁，还讲笑话，我是那种人吗？”  
“我爸是罗渽民他爸，罗渽民他妈是我妈。”  
“…”  
“我说，我跟罗渽民，亲生的。”  
“一个娘的亲生？”  
“何止是一个娘，还共享一个爹。”  
“哪个娘哪个爹？”  
“现在这个娘现在这个爹。”  
李东赫懵了。  
  
“你爸几婚来着？”  
“二婚。”  
“他妈呢？”  
“没结过。”  
“这意思是，别人二婚是找后妈——你倒有前妈？我靠，兄弟，我真挺想笑。”  
“行行你笑你笑，慢慢笑别呛着。”  
黄仁俊摆手，火气大得很，脚上一蹬撑起来就要走。  
李东赫拖着，往下一按，手指去揩他眼角水雾。  
“错了。”  
  
  
黄仁俊冷着脸，李东赫揉好久才把他表情揉松。  
“这不挺好吗，说明你爸妈重寻真爱了呗，棒打的鸳鸯又比翼齐飞。”  
“好个屁。妈的，活了这么多年原来我的人生是个意外。我是说，怎么一直有人觉得我长得像罗渽民他妈——”  
黄仁俊跺脚了，“操，我妈。”  
李东赫只好去给他顺气，“这是你搬出来的原因？”  
黄仁俊顿了一会，凄然地望天，嘟囔道，也不全是。

夜色凄惨，连星星都冻裂了，掉几颗油渣似的零星碎光下来，沉在湖里，被灰黑色吞没连渣也不剩。  
最后还是跨上了车。黄仁俊嘴唇紧闭，一句话也没有，李东赫也沉默地骑。  
没有人声的时候风就特别得大，呼啦啦直灌得人脑浆晃荡。忽然，有一阵蚊子似的声音飘忽在耳朵里，说我睡了我弟。  
李东赫不确定自己听清楚没有，一品，这几个字还有点惊悚，于是他得装作没听见。

他也知道学校里的风闻，但是他从来不提，他只能信一个人，那就是黄仁俊，如果黄仁俊不想说，那他就不该听。  
言语传情会有偏差，牙关卡字，舌头绕音，有时候为了不伤害任何人，笔画弯折都要给揉圆了吐出来，往往词不达意。  
这是黄仁俊教给他的。  
  
当他十七岁生日，起坐喧哗中，抱怨怎么还有三百六十五天才满十八岁的时候，只有黄仁俊会在跳跃的瓜子花生壳里偷偷摸过来，给他把烈酒换掉。  
李东赫，不想长大也要长的。

  
04.

——“小波，我身形侏儒，骨骼短滞，但心灵却叫嚣疯长，促使我一遍又一遍吟诵爱之歌，在老师领读诗作时我总想起你来。  
你比钟山风雨还苍黄，胜过百万雄师过大江，虎踞龙盘但今非昔比，天翻地覆我慨而不慷——我不康，我失正，我无常，我有病，我发育过晚，十六岁也从未体会过你捂腹抽搐的生理痛。  
于是吻成为一种分担痛苦的方式，把你绞缩的疼、咽下的泪、成珠的血，都尽数喂给我，而我吞下。  
只能是这样。我求你喂，你便喂，喂给我，我吞。是你受了我的诱骗。”

  
“你妈妈看起来真年轻。”  
牵着他妈妈的手，罗渽民常常听到这样的话。他读不出往他旁边瞟的眼神掺杂了几分醉翁之意，但他这时会笑，数秒数，一是眉舒，二是眼弯，三是唇展，颊上回旋的小涡成为风眼，低压吸走面前人的目光。  
啊——这孩子——  
是微吸凉气的赞叹，伴着一双双厚实的肉掌巢窝似的垫过来，要温熟他这一颗鸟卵。  
乖孩子理应受到疼惜，而他看起来又那么像一个乖孩子。  
他妈妈不拒绝也不迎合，只笑，拖长气尾带他走开，辗转人丛里，不沾任何一株意图不明的枝条。罗渽民是跟着他妈妈学会的察言观色，但他喜欢伪装，因为装的越傻，就越看得清楚谁是真正的傻瓜。

但是偶尔他还是想搞点破坏，总体上来讲他对于这个妈妈是不太满意的。  
  
  
她不是看起来很年轻，她是真的很年轻。  
每次他都想这么说，但是每次他的掌心都被圆尖的指甲戳着，深深浅浅。  
他不太喜欢这指甲，每次伸过来抓他是轻而易举，“你怎么又不听话。”  
他扬起鲜活滋亮的眼睛，不笑，反而还撇下嘴去，喉咙微微呜声，于是玫瑰灰的指甲施一下力就飞走了，无可奈何地放过他。  
年轻的母亲在管教他这件事上缺位并且力不从心，因为她自己也是个孩子。  
  
罗渽民猜她小时候一定是班上的文娱委员，声音和眼睛都很亮。他拿这个模子去比较自己学校里的文娱委员——早早学会粘苍蝇腿和涂血会盟的小花瓶，他想还是年轻的母亲更够格些。  
  
海。  
内陆的城市没有海，所以拮据的旧舞蹈教室里舞着这么一个高挑的人，只要她心里想的是海，那么她就是海，一心二目三庭四肢五官六腑七窍八脉都溶了形，化成鼓点上急促一跃，转声里轻轻的一旋，她跳舞还是舞跳她，没人说得清，这种美，和淹没在潮水里窒息的感觉是一样的。  
  
罗渽民记得一次演出，稀稀拉拉的人群里，跳出来一位女子，那样激动地抓着他妈妈的手，紧合的嘴唇细细咧缝，蹦出宛如亲嘴的弹跳声韵，波，却全无轻羞浪漫的甜味儿，因为她五官纠结，声调悲怆。  
她的嘴唇是暗粉色的，这显得她有些苍白。但罗渽民凭着自有的审美标准，他认为，这样的嘴唇用来唤“波”，就好比梵高将星轨弯曲成火焰，暗沉的晚霞里涌现滔天的大浪，神秘而隽永。  
  
波是他妈妈的名字。  
所以当她唤作另一个人为“涛”的时候，罗渽民隐隐有一种不好的预感。  
“小民，这是你爸爸。”  
喔，这样。  
原来爸爸这东西，弄丢了好几年，是可以再找回来的。  
那就，“爸——爸——”，开音爆破，语调隐含威胁的下坠仄声，不轻不重。  
  
年轻的母亲对他总是怀有无数热烈的期待，期待他的雏胃能消化尖锐的沙砾，第一颗是你没有爸爸，第二颗是爸爸回来了，第三颗是我给你讲个故事。  
她说，他如何弹吉他，唱一首恋曲1990，而我化着浓妆，魑魅魍魉，天知道我们如何撞入对方！我那时就先怀上你哥哥，可我们还是被拆散了，幸好……  
罗渽民感到胃袋磨出了血。不能发泄在母亲心悦之人身上，因为宽脸胡渣有愧于他，对他不错，他姑且一笔勾销前几年父爱的缺席。  
那么，就只有把目标转向另一个。  
从天上掉下来的，传说中的哥哥。  
  
他开门了。  
迎接他的是引燃的夏日，黏糊糊的糖水、闪动的眼皮、石榴红的指甲。湿气萦绕，白鸽飞舞，浮烂的噪音声波里，播音员病怏怏地呼吁人们迎接美好新时代。  
黄仁俊，五官还没长开，和他一样没什么棱角的脸，下巴向上仰着，有点驼背，后颈凸起一个拳心大的弯弧，当他去吮指尖时会微微垂眼，睫毛打下来颓废而涣散的气息。  
像动物园里拴着锁链的羚，阳光漫过蹄尖，金黄色的草坪只有四方，却长着东非草原的梦。  
和他妈妈一样，柔软的身形里，表达着灵魂最狂野的自由与不羁。

  
车载mp3里缓缓流出喑哑的女声，因含着橄榄而含混不清的低吟，飘起来又落下去，飘起来又落下去，飘起来——  
又落下去。  
黄仁俊睡着了，额发轻飘飘，只一两缕。  
热烈释放殆尽后是无尽的困倦。

一个旧爸爸，一个新哥哥。  
罗渽民鬼使神差，揪了下黄仁俊的鼻子，看他很急促地皱眉，口舌啧啧，于是他也皱眉了。

窗外有人在念，金黄的原野上啊，阳光普照，我们只身打马，穿越在众神死亡的花丛间……  
黄仁俊好像梦中也在跟着念，金黄的原野上啊，阳光普照，我们尸横遍野——  
哦嚯，什么黑暗丧歌，黄仁俊还是个变态，好好的诗怎么念成这样，更当不了他哥了，罗渽民才不想被一个变态压制。  
  
  
记不清三百回合下来，到底谁赢的更多。其实罗渽民后来已经厌倦了你来我往的猫鼠游戏，但是他想不出来还要怎样和他相处。  
有次老师开家长会，说要学会体谅父母，因为他们也是第一次当父母，黄仁俊在底下阴阳怪气，那我还第一次当儿子呢，谁来教我？  
说者无意，听者有心，罗渽民豁然开朗，所以他当不来弟弟，“没当过”是一个很无赖却无比受用的理由。  
  
事情发展到黄仁俊连他生日都不来祝贺的时候，实在有些难堪。  
年轻母亲大发火，为什么你不能省省心，他是你亲哥——你亲哥——  
他有愧，垂下了眼也不躲。倒是宽脸胡渣更激动，伸手过去拦住，他还这么小，你怎么就把这事告诉他了？  
我不能告诉吗？他不能无名无分，他差点就在别人面前开口咒你是死了！你结了婚，我没有，你知道拖着一个孩子多么难…  
  
  
看来他听到的故事是美化过的。  
堕胎无情，弃婴有罪，他和黄仁俊的人生，以屈从人伦法治的无可奈何作为发端，过于残酷了吧？  
  
罗渽民蒙着半张脸去舔奶油，直到看着那两个人把一切都归咎于意外，一起气哄哄摔门出去，他才把手放下来跑到浴室里去照镜子，才敢肿着眼泡大哭。  
还是黄仁俊好，趟回来气也不歇，乱糟糟裹个围裙，奔厨房里锅碗瓢盆叮当响，说你今过生得吃个面。  
他感动得很，但没想到跟着碗送过来的还有一只冰凉的手，“肿这么高，该变丑了。”  
真是狗嘴吐不出象牙，亏他刚刚还想夸赞几句。  
  
他思索要不要道个歉，重新开始，或者把真实的故事直接告诉他——黄仁俊还什么都不知道呢，从这点上来讲，他爸爸似乎更像个爸爸些。  
但是他纠集最后的自尊，也叫不出哥来。没叫过，奇奇怪怪的，突然服软也不是他的性格。  
犹豫之中，黄仁俊仿佛有预料般先行倒了下去，罗渽民想起他以前说过，没什么是眼睛一闭不能解决的，如果有，那就闭紧点。  
生活哲学家黄仁俊尽产出些歪理，这是他自鸣得意之处。罗渽民还记得小时候，每每看到琼瑶剧，他妈哭得鼻涕一把眼泪一把，黄仁俊一边吃西瓜一边预言，我看这俩人必定是亲兄妹。于是他妈哭得更大声了。  
罗渽民皱着眉，把纸巾盒递过去。黄仁俊摇摇头，叹道，早知今日何必当初，说完就拉罗渽民起来，走了，你不是想去买洋葱味薯片吗，哥带你去。  
手指牵拉的瞬间，罗渽民血液里一电，五脏六腑都翻腾了一下。黄仁俊跨出门去，拖鞋在后面乱飞，催他快点。身后飘来片尾曲，和着他妈的抽泣声：啊情深深雨濛濛，世界只在你眼中，相逢不晚为何匆匆，山山水水几万重……  
下了楼，他把自己的手指捏紧了，身旁的人，调子隐隐约约，像在接唱。  
一曲高歌千行泪，情在回肠荡气中。

现在，罗渽民是无法用直男思维贬低琼瑶剧的。第一，他不是直男，第二，有些事不到自己头上来，还真以为自己是个明白人。  
  
人天性怕难，两个人都在努力回避，努力忘却，一个意外而已，谁都担不起责。只是一旦想起了便挥之不去，睡不着，罗渽民从床上坐起来，翻开手机去找那个没怎么拨过的号码。  
  
十七岁的罗渽民染粉色头发已经很久了。  
那时他以为自己是在恋爱。


	2. 潮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *娜俊  
*骨科 ooc

05.

——“小波，我从你的影子之下，以一个完整的人形被拉了出来，游离的脂肪被悉数敲紧。他们熔铸对你的余情，将我重塑，成为魔王手里的奥吉莉亚。我终究只属于暗夜，属于仿制太阳发光的月亮。  
汇演正是今天。我被敲碎了。迟来的温热鼓动成流，没有痛，也没有声音，黏糊糊地泄出。它止不住，我塞纸进去，揉，探，仿佛旧社会的接生婆，五指血淋淋抓出头胎，还要惊呓——‘吁，怎么竟是个女儿！’  
我怎么竟是个女儿？  
我终于还是个女儿！  
原来生活诚不可期。你要走，它要来，我失去了你，我成为了你。  
这和人的性别一样，都是定好的。”

小学时，一个片区的孩子们都会结伴回家。罗渽民出校门时，就与大部队背道而驰，每过一个路口，同行的人就少一点。到了第三个路口时，基本就他千里走单骑了。  
小波舍得让他孤零零地走几公里来剧院等她，却不肯让他独自回家，还总安慰他说，你看你白天亲近文艺，晚上《走近科学》，全能型人才，发展的多好？  
罗渽民把筷子一咬，翻白眼。放屁，电视光纤费早没交了，昨天就被停了，看什么中央10套。

他知道她在害怕什么。  
她害怕的东西很多，但头一件是他们居住的大院：N城东丝绸厂八十五号院。  
这个院当初是分配房，工人们人手一户。即便后来丝绸厂搬迁了，在这里生根的，大多数仍是红色时代的遗老。一砖一土，甚至连丝瓜藤上的黄花，都书写着共和国五十年的正史。  
而小波是外来租客，身上只流传着一个混乱时代的风流野史。在那个混乱时代，开放是一种国策，也是一种潮流。她和许多人一样赶潮流，却搞错了政策施行的地方：她把自己的两腿之间开放了，引外（Y）入内。  
结合之后，两个含XY染色体的受精卵，先后被顺利地诞下，第一个随他姓叫黄仁俊，第二个随她姓叫罗渽民。犯了错自然要为错误负责。从省艺术团被扫地出门后，她只后悔开放的时机不对，而在坚持开放这一点上，她有堪比领导人的决胜勇气。  
她不是狐媚妖子，她的开放并不是朝作风淫乱上发展。她是为爱献身。

尽管改革并未偏离方向，但错误诞生得多了，野鸡野鸭到处飞了，黑帮流氓横行霸道了，共产党员群奸群宿了，同性恋快变成传染病了，整顿和清洗就开始了。  
遗老最坐不住，说你们感谢邓小平真是感谢得过了头！现在出门上个公厕，一不能带金子银子，二不能带纸币票子，三得学会装聋子瞎子，四还得保护好屁股墩子！  
横幅拉在了市委书记家的祖坟上，难堪不难堪？恶毒不恶毒？  
难堪！恶毒！  
接着就上传下令，酒吧舞厅被取缔了，小姐们都被拉去改造了，军警来街头火拼了，监狱进去的又放了出来，社会阶层又被打乱，大家又可以安安心心上公厕了，又可以改头换面重新做人了。

可是小波的人生不可能被打乱。因为早就乱得一塌糊涂了。带着罗渽民这个惊天错误租进来，她的爱根本不值一提。  
她明白的。阶层流动的社会无论怎样洗牌，成见也难以破除：未婚先孕生下的小孩，如果没有婚姻来正名，那就只能叫野种；甭管她是不是只爱小涛一个人，她过早发生性行为就跟做鸡无异。  
她已经从正统的文艺界人士里被除名了，流言蜚语，她受得住，但罗渽民不一定。  
所以每每走进院门，她总是抱着罗渽民飞奔，像一只淋了雨水的猫，踮着脚冲进楼道里才松口气。  
罗渽民被她玫瑰灰的指甲掂着，很不舒服，有一种被牵制的感觉。  
他需要对等地给点颜色给小波看看。

因此，罗渽民决定隐瞒怪阿姨的事。

怪阿姨，就是某次演出时，抓着小波的手，叫她“波”的那个。罗渽民印象非常深刻，也因此才认定她应该不是什么坏人。  
第一次在校门口碰面时，罗渽民好不容易才拐上同桌和他结伴回家，都是怪阿姨，搅黄了他的好事。怪阿姨坚持不懈，坚持不懈地把车停在凯宾斯基旁边，坚持不懈地打开车门招呼他，坚持不懈地和他闲聊，每次五分钟。  
她的坚持不懈真是动人。

其实怪阿姨不常来，一个月最多两次。每次来，都是风尘仆仆，还带着病：无论天冷天热，她总是围着一根红色围巾（那根围巾，据她说，是小波织给她的）。  
罗渽民永远是笑靥如花，拒绝上车的口气非常礼貌。怪阿姨从不强求，她邀请罗渽民上车是展示自己的情分，而罗渽民不上车是自我保护的本分。  
必须这样推拉几次，才能证明她不是人贩子，而罗渽民也并非弱智儿童。

几次下来，罗渽民就知道了许多事情：  
小波和她一起上舞蹈学校。小波会跳天鹅湖。小波可是重点栽培对象。小波是被开除的。小波和她断了联系。她顶替了小波的位置。她现在在某某联合艺术协会供职。她很忙。她想见小波。  
结尾时，怪阿姨旁敲侧击，让罗渽民跟小波提提她。要求很合情合理，甚至有些卑微。

幸好，幸好。我找到了你。你妈妈现在还跳舞吗？什么时候她会再有演出？  
罗渽民看她递过来一个礼盒，手不接，只一五一十地说，我妈妈？在跳。演出？不知道。  
他在学校里可以吊小女生，小女生们会换上突然小裙子，独独为他；出了学校还可以吊怪阿姨，她只停十分钟，也乖乖交两小时的停车费，独独为他。罗渽民就是这样有办法，让别人独独为他，真好，真愉悦。  
从这个道理上说，他是不能接受怪阿姨的好意的。接受了好意，他就没办法吊她了。如果怪阿姨单刀直入，他就说我忘了，或者妈妈不在，或者我提了但她没回答。  
怪阿姨实在太忙，因此他有相当长的周期准备好下一次借口。

当然，罗渽民尚有点良心，他也不是尽说假话。  
小波确实是在跳舞，也确实没什么演出。  
第一个对此不满的，必须是罗渽民，因为他很馋世外桃源广场的麦当劳；  
然后不满的，就是小波的朋友们，他们都在这个小舞团里，当中有些人还得糊口呢，没演出怎么挣钱；  
最后不满的才是小波她自己，想要社区把这个废弃的剧院给她留下排练，她去教教老年广场舞，那是义不容辞的：我们现在要大力推进全民健身，丰富人民群众的精神文化生活。这样，既然你想参与，那么就由你来组织。

于是小波开始搜集一些健美操的影碟，菜市场5元一张的那种。看过之后，小波决定自己编，配上某某音乐家的交响乐，这样更能展现夕阳红的生活热情。  
可惜，隔壁的省机关幼儿园，喇叭声音太大，练动作时，她只好配合着“原来嘛你也爱浪花，才到海边来”，改改拍子，换换脚。  
再后来，她索性把配乐就改成《踏浪》。她死心了。一个老年娱乐节目而已，哪里成就得了她的阳春白雪？她的舞蹈养活不了她，那她就只有想办法挣钱养活舞蹈。

效果自然是很好的。遗老们的老伴，个个都是建国后的老妖精，都要来学这个三步舞，都觉得自己是玉女偶像掌门人，拉着小波说，小同志呀，真不知道你前身是不是演员明星。  
于是当她再次带着罗渽民奔回家，躲着经过小广场时，老妖精们伸手招呼，影子伸得老长，把满员的热情送到他们脚下：  
回来啦——？  
回来了。  
好像他们是生平里第一次回来。

小波猛地一顿，被热情绊住了，眼泪代替身体摔在地上。  
罗渽民兔子吃草般嚼出一句话，妈妈，你不要哭，哭了丑。  
好，妈妈不哭……对了，你不是想自己回家吗？现在起你可以了，嘴巴甜点，进门跟爷爷奶奶问好。她们接纳我们了。  
噢，不嘛，不嘛，罗渽民把脑袋往她肘弯里揉了揉，还是我来陪你吧。  
什么陪你？小鬼头说什么鬼话？  
我说我来陪你嘛。你昨天晚上打电话的时候，不是说想要一个人陪你嘛。  
那个是……！唉呀！你这个小鬼头！  
罗渽民任由她揪自己的耳朵，把嘴角咧开，哈哈哈的。他心酸死了，什么自己回家，什么接纳，明明他又被抛弃了！干脆被怪阿姨卖掉算了！他知道小波想让谁来陪她——那个男的，那个黄什么涛，明明什么都没做，就可以让小波独独为他，他怎么这么坏呀。  
罗渽民埋了一会儿，发现哭的时候，上牙龈上面会流下来咸咸的东西。原来鼻涕也会进嘴巴，好恶心，所以他立刻不哭了。  
现在有别的重要的事要做了，为此，他需要做一个确认。

他抬起头，很笃定。  
妈妈，你是不是要结婚了。

……

从夏天到冬天，怪阿姨穿得越来越多，形容却越来越枯槁。  
今天也见了面。罗渽民甚至都觉得她像一个寿司卷，不是，像一个只包了一根胡萝卜的寿司卷。  
怪阿姨的手，伸过来，成了肤质冰袋，贴着他的脸：你的耳朵怎么了？  
被打了。罗渽民实话实说，他的委屈根本就装不出来。

只不过，罗渽民不好意思说被打的原因。  
有个女生，课间操窝在座位上，不下楼，也不请假，很不配合。他作为体育委员，雄赳赳地去赶，力气用过了头，把她掀起来。  
椅子上，她坐过的地方，有一摊说不清道不明的红渍。女生坐在地上哭了，罗渽民瞬间就明白他犯了个大错。  
一个巴掌扔过来，班长英雄救美得可真是时候。  
你这个人，你怎么这么坏啊？！  
他捂着左耳，里面有一群蜜蜂贪婪地嗡响，尖尖的，烫烫的。

别按了，冰死了。罗渽民忍不住了，尴尬地把怪阿姨的手拿开，本来不疼的，你按着就疼。  
怪阿姨的脸好像更白了一些。  
她的车里很暖和，罗渽民却只贴着冷冷的车窗，跟她说左拐，右拐，直行，阿姨你看路，别看我。

新年将至，大街小巷的商场都很喜气洋洋，人们就是喜欢贱卖喜气洋洋，越廉价越好。红灯笼也开始挂上树梢了。纸扎的，有点劣质，风一过就乱七八糟，像一粒粒冻坏的血块，结在树的伤口上。  
罗渽民是看不下去的，他的这种共情能力极有可能遗传自小波。

像小波这种，“搞文艺的”，尤其是“人生失意的搞文艺的”，很容易共情。小波所在的小舞团里，有一个导演兼灯光师，有一个胖阿姨，有一个丑脸男，有几个遭受了事业打击的学生，还有一对半残疾的夫妇，尽管人生苦难各不相同，但是共情让他们相会在一起。

其中，常常担当念白的胖阿姨，是从青年舞蹈大赛刷下来的“老”新人，今年算算的话，是第十次被刷了。她的手柔软厚实，长着几道疤，像烤架上的棉花糖，罗渽民很喜欢她。她念白，并不是准备转职播音，只是换换形式——跳舞时肢体哭过了，心也想哭一次。  
念一句白，就抚平一点脖纹，还有什么难以下咽的气通不下去呢？  
她身子往前扑着，骄傲的头摇摇欲坠，舌像迸发的芽：我想——我们都爱着对方——这才是我必须离开你的原因！原谅我的无能！是爱让我怯懦！

于是怯懦就在灯光底下长了出来。  
还没卸妆的丑脸男突然从后台跌出来，悄悄抹了把眼睛，一个桃花妆无心自成。他对着电话那头，语气听上去是兴高采烈，说北京很好，团里请我们吃全聚德，烤鸭卷饼，可香呢。  
问候从远方来，成为眼泪的引子；而电话又像块磁石，把眼泪都往一边吸过去。  
于是，丑脸男的思念与痛苦都具象成了圆珠，一个也不许少，都送给了电话对面。  
圆是最安全妥帖的形状，伤不了任何人，只晕花了现场的歌舞升平。

在没有接到任何演出的三个月里，一切都停滞了，只有虫鼠还忙于繁殖。  
圆肚子的导演从幕布后面摸过来，温吞地招呼大家吃饭。收房告示和故事会再也没有飘零的机会，从灰堆里被扒出来，垫着防油污。钟点工太贵了，请不起。

舞台被灯光师(兼导演)遗忘，独自明亮，它是最置身事外的。从落成的三十年前开始，见证无数人间喜悲。  
静静落幕后，任人来人去，它只张开血盆的口，执意要吞下他们的影子。  
可影子也是他们的一部分。吞得多了，舞者的半个身子也就陷落在舞台里，半条命也就献给了舞台。不跳舞，能做什么呢？不跳舞，又该怎么活呢？

胖阿姨在这时强颜欢笑，小波，你是最能活跃气氛的，怎么很久不见你的恋爱剧更新？你和他现在呢？  
于是大家都记起来了，把咸菜盒子往手边一推，做好了共情的准备。

小波努力扯开长溃疡的嘴角，剔骨，把鸭肉留在罗渽民盒子里，笑，太难了，他不能一刀斩断对她的恩情，也不想和家里反目成仇。  
所有人，立刻，都变成盒子里的咸菜，苦哈哈的，交换盐渍的眼神。怪只怪“搞文艺的”共情能力太强：你的爱恨情仇共鸣我的悲欢离合，他一经历离婚她也就仿佛失恋。他们凭此，便得以在别人的故事里流自己的泪。

罗渽民那时没能获得的共情，今天他无师自通了。  
红日是天空的一个血口子，红围巾就是怪阿姨的血口子，还那么长，缝线不知道要做多久。

而怪阿姨还没有从惊喜中缓和过来。  
罗渽民居然说要带她直接去见小波。  
她好像又变成了那个头发稀疏，模样怪异的小女孩。  
她怎么敢相信自己拥有小波这样的光芒闪耀的女孩呢！那时，她认为自己是个怪物。无论带去吃了多少方子，她的发育依旧是停滞的。但是当时很兴中性的潮流，既然做不了女生，那就做男生吧！所以她爱她，不是同性的爱，而是男女的爱。  
当时这个艺术团里的青果子们，都被好好的圈养在玻璃温房里，谁不渴望开放？一些胆大的人就会溜到宿舍旁边的舞厅，尝试喝酒。  
这种液体，就那么一滴，同时兜住了霓虹和月光，万紫千红百十黄，直让人连说话都带颜色。  
她原本是怯懦的，爱是难言的隐疾。但酒真是个好东西，让她再也不能袖手旁观。

一个女人生理期的痛苦，她现在是免除的状态，但是她固执的索要，要求小波分担一点痛苦给她。  
有的爱能让人感到快乐，比如小涛对小波的爱（这可真让她嫉妒）。她的爱就不具备这种功能。她的爱只能被试图用来减轻痛苦，但最后发现是无用的，因为爱本身就是一种痛苦。

罗渽民不知道什么时候把脸伸过来了。  
你是不是很爱我妈妈。

她脉搏一顿，恍然有种错觉。于是她又怯懦了，开始编织一个幌子。  
嗯？爱？噢，我不爱她，嗯，我们不叫爱，我们怎么爱啊？

你就是很爱她。我知道。  
你妈妈是这么跟你说的吗？  
不。她不跟我说你。但是我就是知道。  
那你为什么这么觉得？  
电视剧上都这么演的。  
……  
我跟你说吧，你爱她也没有用的，她要结婚了。

罗渽民说得咬牙切齿，自以为能激发一场感天动地的哭戏。  
他今天才想清楚，女生换上小裙子不一定是独独为他，可能只是因为臭美，刚好例假也结束了；他也想清楚了，怪阿姨交两小时停车费也不是独独为他，她分明是为了小波；他妈妈要结婚，也不是为了还给他一个完整的家，她是太想见自己的另一个儿子了。  
算了吧。根本没有人会独独为他。

怪阿姨没有任何反应。她说，结婚，那当然很好，她一个人带着你多不容易啊。对了，你哥哥呢？  
罗渽民喉里突然发堵。哥哥，不知道。  
怪阿姨在红灯处停下来，回过头，笑得很温眷。  
你长得不太像你妈妈。也许，你哥哥应该长得像，要是我也能看看他——

在机动车道上跳下去真是很危险的事。罗渽民惊魂未定地从地上爬起，就被骑摩托的大叔啐了一口，你他妈的谁家的野种？！  
凭什么呢。  
凭什么我哥哥就长得像妈妈。凭什么我就是个野种。

据说，秘密只能说给左耳听。这真是一句被青春文学用烂了的话。可是有人问过左耳的感受吗，有人问过左耳想不想听吗？  
罗渽民问了。  
他的左耳告诉他，不要说了，我很痛。

06.

——“小波，你早早地踏入另一条爱河，惊涛骇浪里岿然不动，想必他的臂弯是固若金汤。  
甚至连名字都那样般配：你是波，他是涛，你们相逢在黑夜的海上，你有你的，他有他的，方向。你们交会，光亮便成了唯一的导航。  
东窗事发的前夜，我捂着嘴，在被里，咬断手心的头发。宿舍长已发现了你夜不归宿的事实。  
第二天，你被揪来，膝盖往地上一砸。我扑过去，替你腹里的胎儿哭了出来：妈妈，妈妈求求你了，你看看我吧，我还在这呢，我见不得，我疼，我要死了——你不要让我死啊。  
我亲爱的妈妈把皮带指过来：班里留不得这种狐媚妖子！你怎么还敢护着她？她是你谁？她是你老娘还是我是你老娘？你信不信——  
这一鞭太结实了，一步到位。  
我嘎嘣一声嚼破嘴里的血团子，又甜又腥，好刺激。”

罗渽民不想成全怪阿姨，他只想成全自己的坏心眼：他本可以高高在上，看成年人自以为是的爱恨痴嗔如何一败涂地。管你是为了谁，爱了多少年，又怎么样，哼，她要结婚了。你来得太迟了。没机会了。你是不是也不想她结婚？不如你马上就阻止她结婚吧！他原本的台词应该是这样的。  
该死的，他怎么忘了，好像只有男的和女的才能结婚。他自认为的撒手锏，结婚这个东西，一点杀伤力都没有。这下谁都不会站在他这边了，大家都说结婚好，连怪阿姨也退避三舍，小波这婚是结定了。

背后传来门打开的声音。  
你今天怎么自己回家了，罗渽民？你没来，我差点报警！  
罗渽民把头从湿得一塌糊涂的恐龙蛋上面抬起来，他闻到糖醋排骨的香味了。于是他把处在爆发边缘的任性吸回鼻子，呼噜噜噜，嘴撇下去，挤出一泵楚楚可怜。  
你说话不算数，不是说我可以自己回家了吗？  
那你也说话不算数，说要来陪我的那个人是谁啊？  
反正不是我。  
怎么不是你了？小波被呛了一口，把鸡汤倒进饭盒，开始加热。  
炉内照明灯拧起一大束光，像玻璃纸花，黄灿灿的。罗渽民从眼缝里看，要被那种幸福的黄光填满了，看来有妈妈还是不错的。  
他不必记得他的左耳，因为人总是趋向于幸福的。现在，他只需要关注一碗糖醋排骨，筷子饱饱地戳进去，在光溜溜的碗底擦出哑叫。这种幸福微不可察，他必须很珍惜。

闹了这么几个钟头，这个年龄赋予他的活力四射告罄了。他很累，被问到为什么大哭时，原原本本地把被打的事供出来，时间线拉到这里就精疲力竭。  
好在小波对自己的儿子有十足的把握。被班长扇一耳光，的确够他闹这么大一场的。小波一边洗碗一边说电视光纤费交上啦，你看不看电视？  
罗渽民悟到这是个绝佳机会，立刻答应，调到晚间剧场。天时地利人和，今天这一场是大结局：男主女主最后结了婚，幸福地生活在一起，所有弱智童话的标配。  
罗渽民不是弱智，只是他将要提起一个不符心智的深奥问题，弱智是最好的掩体。他很自然地掰一瓣橘子，妈妈，为什么只有男的和女的可以结婚，女的和女的不可以结婚吗？  
整句话都酸酸的。要是女的和女的可以结婚，今天他也不至于一败涂地。

小波口气淡淡的，这是一个社会问题。  
啊，罗渽民心中警铃大作，这么严重！社会问题，那就是很难解决的问题，连市长也不能解决，报纸上都说了，社会问题得让社会来解决，但是社会是谁？……罗渽民被酸得眉毛舞桑巴，牙齿跳恰恰。话题不能停留在这里，他要知其然而知其所以然。  
那……两个男的可不可以结婚？  
两个男的现在也是没办法结的，只有男的和女的可以结婚。  
那结婚为什么这么难呢？结婚的意思不是就是，一个人想和另一个人在一起吗？  
因为大家都这样。大家都是男的和女的结婚，社会这么规定的。  
所以结婚到底是什么？罗渽民还没有意识到问题驶向了一个危险的海域。  
……就是你说的意思，两个人相爱了，想一直和对方在一起。  
所以为什么相爱了却无法结婚？  
总是有很多原因的。比如他们的爸爸妈妈不同意，老师不同意，朋友不同意，大家都不同意……  
可是结婚不是两个人的事吗？  
小波站起来了，被触了逆鳞，她并不知道自己是被误伤的。跟你说也说不清楚，这是个社会问题！  
好嘛好嘛好嘛好嘛好嘛好嘛社会问题！  
罗渽民立即住嘴，开始揉搓怀里的恐龙蛋，又圆又扁，又扁又圆，所谓委屈，形状也就这么变来变去。原来怪阿姨早就知道自己不能和小波结婚了，怪不得她如此轻描淡写。  
罗渽民无法利用小波结婚伤害她的爱，也无法利用她的爱阻止小波结婚。

这么看来，怪阿姨的爱无懈可击，小波的婚姻无懈可击，这都是因为社会的规定无懈可击。社会真是个了不得的角色。罗渽民直觉，关于只有男女才能结婚这个规定不太好，社会应该要考虑一下解决这个问题。  
第二天他就把这个问题说给老师听了，老师用一种打量烧水壶的眼神打量他。  
渽民，你为什么会觉得同性可以结婚？  
他回答不上来了，愣在原地。明明是他提出一个问题，可是大家总是反问回来，仿佛他才是问题本身。

罗渽民那时多大？12岁。  
12岁，是一个很重要的年龄。他正要小学毕业，他的妈妈正要结婚，他的哥哥正要成为他的哥哥。  
那时有关于速成禽类引起儿童性早熟的文章见诸报端，这种社会问题好像比结婚更重要些。比如《12岁女孩狂食鸭脖，胸部竟达B罩杯》，或者《口述：我在半夜看到12岁儿子对我的丝袜做出那种事》。  
这些厕所读物往往就放在纸巾盒旁边，罗渽民翻了，还不能马上扔进便池，否则下水道就要堵上。

“下体”、“乳房”、“性”，这些字眼不淫秽，但是够直白，威力有如弹珠，在他小腹里弹来弹去。他不清楚自己是不是要上厕所，但是，来厕所不是上厕所，难道是为了看这些厕所读物的吗？  
他膝盖放松，重心下沉，狠压小腹的下一秒，腿根忽然异样地揪紧，让他不自觉想要踮脚。其中有一颗弹珠搅乱了肠子，使劲往前面冲，好像要从肚脐眼里冲出来。  
他发昏了，但他的聪明依旧有余，他明白有一种新的大门要向自己打开。  
完了，他不会是性早熟吧？  
他立刻吓醒了，开始红着脸检索词条，……骨骺线提前闭合……发育不良……长不高……看到最后三个字，罗渽民越发觉得性早熟真可怕，居然会长不高！不过，他也没傻到担心自己童颜巨乳——男女有别，地球人都知道！他继续看，看到喉结两个字，心里有了一个办法。  
每天晚上，他都悄悄地检查自己脖子，摸，揉。软绵绵的喉，还只是一卷发面的小羔皮，用力按，才感觉得到底下硬硬的小核咕噜一声滑走。虽然跟着小波的舞团，免不了天天吃些速成禽类，真是不幸，但他的喉结还没突起，真是不幸中的万幸。  
他想自己应该不是性早熟。

从前男生们在一起吹牛，总是“你知不知道……”这样的句式开头。久而久之，牛吹的满班跑了，那些不该知道的事，所有人也就都知道了。后来，句式就变成“你有没有过……”，光知道还不够刺激，亲身经历的才有最大发言权。  
句子的后半段，级数总是不停攀升，攀升到18禁之上，大家的态度就暧昧起来。好像比较看av的数量也不够刺激，当中有个人就说你们看过gv吗？轰得一声，大家的牙齿全都鲍开：卧槽，你他妈可别对我们下手啊！  
罗渽民也跟着笑倒在操场上，塑胶草骚得下巴直发痒。真是笑死人了这些小屁孩。他以为自己是最理智的人，用一种先知的口气说道：天天都看黄片，就等着性早熟，然后长不高吧！  
于是有人就问，性早熟是什么？  
罗渽民得意了。他懒得解释，现在他知道一个大家都不知道的东西，因此有最大的发言权，架子要做得很足。  
我当然是比他们都厉害的。看gv确实我也看过，但是我不会说出来。说出来大家就会觉得我是一个问题。因为大家觉得，看gv的人是找不到东西比了，才会比这个。  
真好。他始终没有忘记自己是一个问题。被搁置了许久的问题。

可是后来，他自以为自己很成熟了，当黄仁俊对他恶言相向：你下巴咋这么尖，笑起来跟个小老头似地？  
他想也没想就说，小老头怎么啦？我性早熟！  
这个词突然封禁。罗渽民好像被黄仁俊冲昏了头脑，急匆匆就跑来，认领黄仁俊给他贴过的“问题少年”的标签。完了。其实他不是性早熟的。黄仁俊会不会觉得他有病。

黄仁俊确实一下就惊了。性早熟可是不得了的事情。但他只是觉得罗渽民在吹牛逼，因为罗渽民在他面前吹不了牛逼，他总是会比罗渽民更牛逼些的。  
但是——性早熟？搞笑死了，谁要性早熟？这个牛逼你来吹，我不要。黄仁俊暗暗想着，哼，这个幼稚鬼，不是性早熟吗？我倒要看看你的鸟儿起得有多早。

后来几天，他一上厕所，黄仁俊就腻歪地跟小女生似地，小着声音说我也去我也去。  
罗渽民心下了然，呵，他这可不是来认证我是不是性早熟了吗？真是太幼稚了，不知道大小跟发育早晚没关系的吗？  
行呗，既然黄仁俊要来看他鸟，那他看回来不就得了？  
罗渽民假装不在意地眯着眼，旁边裤子擦擦一响，就从眼缝里打量，幸亏他睫毛长。他一憋一放，故意尿得很大声，却有点后劲不足的样子。黄仁俊没有这么猛，倒是有点细水长流的味道。罗渽民洗手的时候，黄仁俊慢悠悠拉拉链，走过来，把胳膊放他肩上，一字一顿，男人，持久最靠谱。  
可恶。他不是来比大小的。罗渽民恨不得把头塞进洗手池里，当场洗一个头。是他小看黄仁俊了。但黄仁俊没有继续涮他，他对什么都不会穷追猛打，只是兴致到了就陪你玩玩。  
黄仁俊埋下脸去洗脸，脑后的湿发和揉乱的衣领，随着起伏，中间像山竹的表皮一样被撕开一条线，剥出来的透白的后颈，就是微露的一瓣果肉，未经风霜，新鲜上乘。  
罗渽民愣着，直到黄仁俊把他胳膊一带，你傻了？不上课的啊？他才发现这个洗手台的镜子多么小，左半边他，右半边黄仁俊，两个人的肩靠在一起，脖子以上分得很开，但是头发丝却勾连着。  
黄仁俊也看见了，把头偏了偏，于是他也跟着偏了偏，还是有一两缕死活分不开。他们13岁，刚开始上初中，对自己要脱离儿童身份这件事已经急不可待。  
他们此时还没有和解，但是罗渽民已感觉到和解的趋势，这头发丝就是和解的趋势。从前怎么他没有注意过头发丝呢？

他们确实水火不容，但有时也能共处一室，近距离接触。  
新婚燕尔经常大吵大闹，他们从刀叉横飞的餐桌逃进储物间，黄仁俊会把门带上，背扛着碗碟砸在门上的声响，一口口喂完他没吃完的火腿；  
留守看家的那一次，多亏黄仁俊警惕性堪比他妈，把他这个还在呼呼大睡的傻瓜卷到衣柜里，低语，那个进来偷东西的人身上有刀，他才免于一场血光之灾；  
厕所堵上，而水管工又休假，他们自力更生，挤在屎尿味儿的管道箱里，两个小屁孩修不来就开始互相指责，说是对方引起了这场马桶的重度便秘；  
超级月亮来的那一晚，他们共享一个机位点，恨不得把眼睛摁到望远镜里，看了以后都说好，都说月色真美……

罗渽民在生物课上走神了。他想起黄仁俊，就什么忽然都看不见了。  
他有时体会过一种窒息的感觉。他和黄仁俊贴近的每一个瞬间，都是千钧一发，氧气、养料，什么都要抢夺。他感觉自己战得很被动，从大陆坡滑向深渊——马里亚纳式的、深渊的深渊。在那儿，没有阳光，也就没有上帝窥探的眼神，只拱动着电镜里的微生物：这个是蓝藻，这个是变形虫，彩虹色，漂浮，分裂。  
因此，也不存在什么两性繁殖。寡营养、高盐高压的环境下，爱不是被孕育出来，而是被分泌出来，通过一种无性的结合。  
他和黄仁俊，两颗巨型细胞，一次又一次，交换信息物质，在中间产生了连丝。最后，他们会分开，为挤出的一身汗而恶寒，互相说挤着真是太难受了，但头发丝却连着，悄悄作着挽留。  
人会说谎，但静电效应永远最诚实。罗渽民花了一年多感悟这种诚实。终于，他在生物课上没感悟到的诚实，在初三三诊的物理考场上受到了神启。  
考完，他就走进理发店，指着少女偶像的海报：就要那种粉。染发时，拒绝了tony老师的二维码；分类了一下相册；删掉了同级女生，对话停留在“要中考了，好好学习吧”。  
一颗腐烂爬虫的桃，一点点胀起来，回到了还未被啃食的状态，饱满、圆润。

他想到了黄仁俊用一碗水煮面为他庆祝的那个生日。  
他记得。黄仁俊倒在他膝上，小山羊一般的脸在伏息，这种年龄常常会这么疲倦。他止住了眼泪，不肯问“为什么你是我哥哥呢”，于是就问“为什么你是黄仁俊呢”。做完“我哥哥”与“黄仁俊”的等量代换，傲娇就已经被挫骨扬灰了。  
他把黄仁俊拖上沙发，破天荒进了厨房。  
明明只是洗碗而已，可洗着洗着，他就觉得自己越来越母，能生小孩的那种母。他终于体会到了黄仁俊的不易。他们都是货真价实的雄性，但是黄仁俊生理上继续变公，心理上还得容纳母性的特质发扬光大。正是黄仁俊身上这种母爱的母，让罗渽民不太能判断依赖和依恋有什么区别。

为什么罗渽民能嗅到这种异样的荷尔蒙？因为他这个单亲家庭的孩子，不仅很缺父爱，还很缺母爱——连小波都觉得他坏了，他好给谁看呢？  
他给黄仁俊上药，黄仁俊明明痛得话都说不清楚，就把他胡乱推开，说你不要弄了，我来。他喉里好像被塞进了一根棉棒。黄仁俊看他表情不对，又赶紧哄回来，不是不是，你弄你弄，我知道你对不起哥，你弄啊。  
接着，黄仁俊喉结滚起一个怯怯的弯弧，又嘟囔道，你不能轻一点吗，对我好点行不行。  
罗渽民的心直接跳水进了医用酒精的瓶子，摔得支离破碎，很痛。但是心溶解了，痛也溶解了，跟着他发抖的棉签蘸在黄仁俊的伤口上，进入黄仁俊的血液。  
黄仁俊嗞牙齿，啊——痛——能不能痛得温柔点儿？  
原来他也有感受到了。他会有排异反应吗？罗渽民看着淡红色的血渍，暗暗想，他不会有排异反应吧。  
我们是同父同母的亲兄弟。所以我们活该痛觉共振。

那个生日，他未能许下和黄仁俊重新开始的愿望，黄仁俊就先一步倒了下去，不给他面子。但染发是不需要过问黄仁俊的，黄仁俊还说你去哪个理发店染了回来给我排排雷，上次那个托尼直接把哥一世英明都毁了，靠。  
所以他今天染发了。他要继续他的遗留愿望。  
他首先是从头开始。

07.

——“小波，你踏上列车，去往一个没有春天的国度。你拥抱我，说我们要常联系，我说好。  
一封封你好，无数封你好，被蹂躏了扔进铁箱里，你好你好你好，仿佛八哥日复一日的嘲弄。我骗了你，我没法与你常联系。任书一信，开端二字，都使我感受到内生的恶意——  
好是女子，女子才好。  
两女非字，三女成姦。  
原来上下五千年的中华语境，唯有我的文学孤立于爱之外。

电话通了，罗渽民才从回忆里抽出来。他习惯性地搔搔头发，好像真是个“从头开始”的信号。  
黄仁俊张口就问是不是爸妈吵架了，一副很熟捻的样子。  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊是条件反射，但他心仍是一惊。他抿嘴，又摇头，这才想起来对方看不见。  
“咋的了？哭啦？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？？”他涨了一下，慢慢挤两个字，“没有。”  
“那你吭声呀。吵啥了，是不是关于我搬出去？”  
“没有。”  
“那是什么？厕所堵了？”  
“没有！啊，真是……压根没吵。”  
楼下仿佛在抄家，人声淹没过去，演得很烈了。他一个鲤鱼打挺，在床上，火大地冲枕头揍了一拳。不错，黄仁俊的条件反射很准。争吵是家常便饭，可以不通报，但罗渽民这次隐瞒是为自己。  
“没吵？……哦，那你怎么了。”  
罗渽民气还没降下去，直接冲了一口哑炮，“黄仁俊，你真的不考虑回来吗？”  
“哈啊哈，你真是，你问了多少遍了。还舍不得哥？”  
“舍不得。别让我重复。”  
轮到对面慌了。  
“你这是什么意思？生气……?”  
“不生气。我意思是，你回来吧。”  
“……为什么？”  
“我舍不得。”稳住。罗渽民咬牙，一个劲给自己顺暗气。  
“我……不是因为那个。”  
“不是吗？你不是？”  
“不是。”  
“你是。”  
“所以呢？那你知道我——”  
“我不知道。无论你问我什么，我都会说不知道。因为你什么都不跟我说。”  
黄仁俊明显被噎住了。  
“原来是，现在是，一直是。很难对我开口？觉得我会听不懂，或者不想听？”  
“不是，拜托，罗渽民，不要，不要说了。没有这么简单。”  
“我知道很难。”  
“不能当作没有发生吗？我喝醉了让你来接我，谁他妈的知道你也喝醉了？行了，又不留种。我不怪你，没怪过你，也不跟你生气。”  
“黄仁俊——”  
“罗渽民，不要说了。真的——嗬——哈——呼，咳咳。我跟你说。我不是因为你。你怪我什么都不跟你说，那正好有一件事我要跟你说。你敢不敢听？你——不要怕。”  
“什么？你说吧，不要藏了。”  
楼底下偃旗息鼓了，罗渽民才放松，去听黄仁俊的哭声——他流泪是常有的，哭出声来不多。这次是气一把一把地揪起来，毛巾似的，声音才慢慢滴下一点点，那么尖细。

罗渽民不无后悔：他有没有太咄咄逼人？  
默了半刻，他又苦笑，他也不会漂亮话了，原来安慰只是旁观者的特权。  
没法止住黄仁俊哭，他就一直夹着电话，听着，从楼上走下去去收拾战场。楼梯足够长，足够让他们互相追逐，跑满鸡飞蛋打的童年，也足够令一个人头脑冷静。  
踏下楼梯，对面声音渐渐弱了，又吸鼻子，转而一问，“你在干嘛？”  
“在走路。”罗渽民捡起地上的杂志、遥控器和纸巾盒，还有张写满字的废纸，泛黄且脆，应该是小波的旧物。抬头是一句“小波，别来无恙”。  
“爸妈真的没吵架？”  
“啊。吵了。骗你的。对不起啦。”  
“那你怎么不说。”黄仁俊声音听起来雾蒙蒙的。

罗渽民单手，费劲地给自己倒水喝。手机在脸上夹热了，就紧巴巴往耳朵上蹭。一瞬间，黄仁俊就仿佛在他耳边说话，在他耳边哭，电话里远得真实，又近得虚幻。  
他问，“那你走，是因为他们吵架吗？”  
“不是他们吵架。是我跟他们吵架。”黄仁俊声音很小。  
“脾气这么大啊？”罗渽民笑，一不留神杯子洒了，差点又摔碎一样。  
“不是吵架本身。”  
“嗯。那是什么？”  
“嗯，你妈——我——嗯，妈有没有跟你说过，她之前有没有——不，啊，你是她第几个？第几个孩子？”  
罗渽民本来在喝水。“你知道了？”杯子猛地往桌上坐。  
“什么？”  
“你知道了？我是第二个。第一个，是——”  
“我。原来如此，原来你也知道啊，可是他们什么都不跟我说。”  
“啊——仁——”  
“你也是。那么难吗？现在是不是该由我问你？开口有那么难吗？”  
“等等！黄仁俊！”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么——？为，什么吗？……为什么…..”含混不清的迟疑。  
绝望涌上来了，时间越拖越煎熬。罗渽民设想过这一天。黄仁俊会获悉这个秘密——他是全世界最无知的一个人，他会为自己的无知气得肩膀发抖。  
可是，无数次的心理演练只减弱了恐惧，并没有增添勇气。罗渽民张着嘴，什么声音也发不出来，黄仁俊也缄口。沉默像一颗果核，吞不进去。  
这次是黄仁俊先不耐烦，一句对不起，就把这颗果核狠狠一摔。电话挂了。

罗渽民拿着嘟嘟响的手机，有些木然。等到把杯子还原到洗手池上方，转身，他才看见小波远远地站在卫生间门口，荡着长发。  
她作口型，两个字：小俊？  
罗渽民点头，又敲了敲屏幕，表示已经挂了。小波看他。  
他说：“他知道了。他很生气。你们……是怎么跟他解释的？”  
小波摇摇头，颊窝陷掉了一块。罗渽民谙熟那笑容的意思：现在说不了，等会儿再说。  
他缓缓走过去，手还是湿的，没管那么多，先摸上他妈的肩颈，轻轻地揽过来。  
她越长越矮了，罗渽民想。坚强、隐忍、顾虑周全，样样都是做人的好道理，把一个年轻的母亲压垮了。

“渽民，我们错了。”她的论断似乎有种迟到的悔意。  
嗯，他信服地点点头，但是已经错了。  
我时常就想，是我们错了。小波眯着眼，用食指点自己颧骨上的淤青，点了一下，手就像触到火那般紧缩，又闪到罗渽民的眼睑下。罗渽民只不自在地眨了眨眼，那只手就很温柔地覆上来。  
我很对不起他……我现在才知道我心里是怎样想的。我也对不起你，小民。从以前就对不起你。  
罗渽民捏着鼻梁，猛地吸，他以为自己要大哭，因为嘴巴都张开了。可是呜咽不出来，居然还有点想笑。  
他把小波的手拿下来，低下头，用自己眼神去掘小波的眼神，有些心酸又无奈地问，是你说的还是爸说的？  
“都不是。……是信。一封信。我同学，你认识的阿姨，写给我的信。他那天收拾房间，在床底下看见了。我不记得了。我差点不记得那封信在那里，本来应该收在衣柜里的。”小波的手收下去，揪成一团，松开，分在两边腰上一掐。她望着天花板，又摇摇头，仿佛还恍然梦中。

是怪阿姨——！  
话一出来，罗渽民就把嘴巴捂住了，末了，用眼神向小波乞怜。  
尽管疲惫，小波的眼刀依旧犀利：“不许这么叫！说多少遍了，你还不改口！……是很多年前的信了。我想，总之也应该是我放错了地方，因为……我还是会拿出来看。  
总之，也应该怪我。那一年她要独自一人上省上的文艺汇报演出。她写给我，但我过了很久才收到，再想回信也回不了。  
我以为是和她永别了。但是——”  
她平缓下来，“小民，她是很好的人，她对你也很好，当然…….你也很好……你知道吗，我在想，你带着她来找我，脸是大花猫，但还是很用力地喊我去看，让我去看一个很重要的人。很滑稽。  
可是你是跟谁学的呢？……  
为什么我那时不知道，你已经长大。你这个小英雄。”

罗渽民愣愣地听，张了张嘴，手里的纸巾已经捏好了，可是这时却没有心思去止住小波的眼泪。  
就让她这样吧。  
从来都没有谁要为难谁，都是自己把自己逼得太苦了。小波是，黄仁俊亦是。他们聪慧、机敏，这是好事，可是他们差就差在太相信自己的聪慧和机敏。

罗渽民忍不住会回想他的过去，说不上千夫所指，可是因为把笨拙演绎得风风火火，招致的目光很刺痛。只有黄仁俊不会用奇怪的目光打量他，他好得过了头，他总是很惯自己，以至于后来，罗渽民不需要他惯着，他居然受不了。  
就比如上高一的时候，罗渽民崴了脚，不要黄仁俊送他回家，可是黄仁俊说什么都不干，一定要送他回家。一旁的李东赫看自己仿佛是个巨婴，眼白多得都能用勺子舀出来。  
那些很平常的放学下午，他们结伴经过居民楼，风里炖煮着饭菜香。李东赫冲回家去抢他的红烧狮子头，剩下他俩继续往前。罗渽民自闭似的戴着耳机，闷头缩在后座上，而黄仁俊时不时放开胆子唱两嗓子，走音也不在乎，自己瞎乐呵。  
其实罗渽民的耳机里什么也没有，他在听黄仁俊，在看黄仁俊，在黄仁俊的身后。  
他的性向在朋友间是公开的秘密，怪不了别人会拿黄仁俊向他求证。可是在纪检部长的竞选上，问题被当众抛出来，很明显，这就只是对手下作并且低俗的恶意。  
人心当然是倒向自己的。不善言辞的罗渽民没有作太多反应，只说：不是情侣。他知道越描越黑。

在放学之后，他被班上沉默寡言的女生小单给拦住了。  
小单笑，有点羞涩，露出一口缺牙，说，不要担心，也不要担心别人的看法。罗渽民不明所以，小单就给他指楼对面，黄仁俊在的那个班级，楼道上人群正如蝇头攒动。  
她说，我喜欢的人也在对面……但是她会向我跑过来。你也会的。  
罗渽民笑了，血液在温暖之下泛上一股冷潮，他知道事情已经到了没有办法挽回的地步。  
他也给小单指，说，谢谢你，他也来找我了。

那些很平常的放学下午，他把头抵在黄仁俊的背上，因为不能拥抱。他的脾气又上来了。他希望黄仁俊来问他，为什么学校里会有人觉得你在追我？甚至是戏谑、挖苦的口吻也好.  
然后他就可以很缓慢，很小心翼翼地说，因为我一直在你后面，而你不愿意等我。

小时候，黄仁俊最恶毒也就是他生日时把蜡烛舞到他脸上，叫，小妈宝变成大妈宝啦！他最生气也就是把黄仁俊顶到墙上（这时候他身体和力气都有优势得多），昂着下巴威胁：你他妈再说一遍。  
现在他们都长大了，坚强、隐忍、顾虑周全，样样都是做人的好道理，可是却使他们渐渐远离了。往日共同窝在被子里看黄色录像带，分吃一盒米果卷的时光已经成为了历史。  
小波问罗渽民该怎么办。罗渽民说先不要想了，下周不是还有演出吗？去准备那个吧。语罢他转过楼梯角，一步步走上去，每走一步心就踩实一些。  
他从来就不拖泥带水。


End file.
